


Life

by PattRose



Series: The Life Series [1]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: AU, Angst, First Time, Humor, Kid Fic, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has two children, is divorced and is having troubles with his senses.  Then he meets Blair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old story that I found and thought I should put it with the others.

Summary: Jim has two children, is divorced and is having troubles with his senses. Then he meets Blair.  
Acknowledgments: Mary, thank you for the beta. 

 

Life  
By Patt

 

Jim Ellison, ex-husband, father and cop of the year stood in the kitchen packing his two children’s lunches for school. Mallory was eight and Mitchell was nine. At one time, Jim had been married to a nice woman named Carolyn Plummer, but it went bad as quickly as the children had come. So they decided to separate and Jim got custody of the kids. Jim still couldn’t believe that Carolyn didn’t want them at least half the time. They were great kids. She hadn’t seen them in three years. She had told Jim it just wasn’t her thing, taking care of kids. 

Jim had bought a house after Carolyn had left and got the kids settled in it. It was a large four bedroom home in a nice area of town. Good schools and nice parks were surrounding it. Jim felt like he had chosen a good spot for the kids to grow up in. His life was full of rich moments with the children and he couldn’t be happier. 

William Ellison saw his grandchildren every other weekend. Jim would have him over or he would have them all over to his house for dinner. Jim liked talking with his dad again and it was good for the kids to be around other family members. Every now and then Steven would drop by and the kids just loved him. He always made them laugh. Yes, life was good. 

~~

“Ellison…” Simon Banks bellowed through the bullpen and Jim jumped up and headed for the office. He knew he was going to be in some trouble. Jim had almost gotten himself killed that morning and Simon would no doubt want an explanation. 

“Sir, you wanted to see me?” Jim asked his friend and Captain. 

“Get in here, shut the door and sit down. We need to talk,” Simon ordered. 

Jim shut the door and sat down as ordered and waited to be yelled at. But instead Simon said calmly, “Want to explain to me what happened out there today? If Rafe wouldn’t have been there, you would have been dead. What happened?”

“I know you’re not going to believe me, but I’ve been hearing and seeing things that I shouldn’t be able to and I was focused on listening to what was going on inside the house and didn’t see the perp come out and try to shoot me. Something is wrong with me, Simon. I heard what they said in the house from outside. You know that can’t be right, right?” Jim hoped Simon wasn’t going to yell at him. 

“Jim, I want you to take a week or more off and see some specialists. There is no way you heard what was going on in the house. There is just no way. So I want you to see someone and find out if you’re fit for duty.” Simon was still fairly calm. 

“Sir, do you think I’m nuts?”

“Well Jim, let’s put it this way, what would you think if I said I could hear what was being said in your house when I was sitting out in the car out front? What would you think?” Simon explained as best as he could. 

“Right… Well, I’ll see you in a couple of weeks then.” Jim got up and slowly walked to the door. 

“Jim, if you don’t find out what it is, we’re going to have to put you on desk duty. I hope you know that.” Simon hated to tell his friend this, but it was something he had to do. 

“I figured as much, sir. I’ll keep you informed of what the specialist’s say. I hope to see you in two weeks.” Jim once again started for the door and Simon stopped him again. 

“Are we not going to do dinner on Friday night as planned? I was looking forward to seeing Mallory and Mitch.” Simon smiled at his friend. 

“Yes, we’re still on for Friday, but we won’t be talking about any of this in front of the kids. I don’t want to scare them. It’s been hard enough for them losing the housekeeper and sitter. I still haven’t found anyone that’s decent.” Jim explained. 

“There is a new notice on the bulletin board for a housekeeper-nanny if you’re interested. It’s a guy who needs his Doctorate and is still doing studies for it. Rafe knows him. Talk to Rafe.” Simon walked Jim to the door this time. 

When Jim walked out of the room, everyone was watching to see what he was going to do next. Jim walked over to Rafe and said, “So you know someone that is a housekeeper-nanny?”

“Yeah, I know a guy that’s excellent with children and he’s also good with housekeeping and cooking. He needs a place to stay because he is doing his studies full time now and needs help with paying for his tuition. He’s a teaching fellow part time. His name is Blair Sandburg. He’s a really nice guy. I met him about 2 years ago and he’s fun, he’s dependable and he’s not a freak. All the things you’re looking for, Jim. Mal and Mitch would like him.” Rafe hoped he sold Jim on the idea because Sandburg really needed the job. 

“Okay, you’ve sold me. How do I get a hold of him?” Jim said with a smile. 

Rafe wrote down the number and Sandburg’s name and said, “So are you off duty for a while, or what?”

“Yeah, I have to see some specialists, but I’ll call this Sandburg guy anyhow. I need someone quick. Martha is leaving tomorrow.” Jim took the paper and looked at the number. He hoped it was going to be a good thing because he needed someone there at the house when the kids got home from school. Even if he was off duty for a while, he still couldn’t be there all the time. 

“Good luck, Jim.” Rafe pounded Jim on the back and then sat back down at his desk. Jim walked over to his desk and got some things to take home and work on and left for the day. Everyone was watching him and he found it somewhat embarrassing to have to leave like a child getting in trouble. But he also knew that there was something wrong with him and it was dangerous until he found out what it was. 

~~

Blair Sandburg was sitting in his office at the University, hoping for the phone to ring. He had nowhere to stay as of tonight and no income coming in. He had hoped that putting the ad up in Major Crime at the police department would bring some calls, but nothing. He needed money for his new books and some rent money. He had been staying with friends, but they all had told him he had worn out his welcome. He didn’t blame them for it; he had worn out his welcome. He needed a place to stay that would be more permanent. The phone rang and he picked it up, saying, “Sandburg.”

“Yes, Mr. Sandburg? This is Detective Jim Ellison with Major Crimes. Detective Brian Rafe gave me your name and number. I’m interested in a housekeeper and day and night care service for two children. Are you already employed?” Jim asked. 

“No, not yet, Detective Ellison. How old are your children?”

“Mallory is eight and Mitchell is nine. I need someone really quickly, so I was wondering if we could do the resume and talk today.” Jim explained. 

“I can meet you at your home today, which would be perfect. Does this come with a room for rent?” Blair asked. 

Jim smiled when he realized this man probably needed somewhere to stay, quickly too. “Yes, it includes a room as part of the pay. I would need someone early mornings and back again at three when the children get out of school. Do you think you could do this?”

Blair was bouncing. This was perfect. “I teach classes from ten in the morning until two in the afternoon, so it would be perfect. I would be there in the early morning and back again by three. Am I to understand that it would be housekeeping, cooking and child services too?” 

“Yes, it does sound like it would be perfect. And you would have two days off, when I have days off. Right now I’m on a leave of absence, so I need you to start right away because I’m going to be seeing medical doctors.” Jim tried not to scare the man off. 

“What time would you like to see me?” Blair asked. 

“How about four o’clock today? That way you can meet the children and talk to me too. I need someone to start as soon as tomorrow, would that work with you?” Jim inquired. 

Blair was beaming with happiness at the thought of a new job. “Yes, that would work for me. I’ll see you at four. Goodbye, Detective Ellison.”

“Call me Jim, please. And thank you for coming so quickly. Goodbye.” Jim hung up the phone and felt better than he had felt in weeks. For some reason this man’s voice was very comforting and relaxing. Jim hoped that the voice was as good as the actual person. 

~~

“Jim, did you find anyone today?” Martha asked anxiously hoping that it was a positive reply. 

“Yes, I think I might have found someone today. He’s coming at four o’clock and he’s recommended by a co-worker, so I think he’ll be all right. You won’t have to worry about us anymore.” Jim tried to ease Martha’s mind. 

“Well thank god for that. I’m leaving at three today, you do remember that, right?” she asked. 

“Yes, I remember. I can’t thank you enough for everything you’ve done for the children for the last six years. We’re all going to miss you like crazy. And speaking of that, I have a bonus for you; this is to thank you for everything you’ve done over the years.” Jim handed a card and check to the women that saved his life in many ways. 

“Oh Jim, thank you so much. I hate leaving these children, they feel like part of me, but you know I have to go and be with my grand-children in Arizona. So I’m so grateful that you found someone new. I’ve already said my goodbye’s to the children and they are in their rooms doing their homework. I’m going to miss all of you.” Martha had tears in her eyes as she said goodbye to Jim. 

Jim got up and hugged her hard and said, “Thank you for everything you did for us. I’m going to miss you like crazy.”

She hugged him back and then quickly grabbed her suitcase and walked to the front door. She was on the verge of tears when Jim said, “Call me and let me know how you’re doing, all right?”

“Yes, Jim. I will.” And like that she walked away from the last six years. She cried all the way to her car and started it up. She opened the card from Jim and saw a thank you card that was beautiful and inside was a check for $5,000.00. She couldn’t believe it. With this bonus she would be able to do things for her grand-children that she had wanted to do for ages. She stopped crying and realized that Jim Ellison was one of the nicest men she had ever come in contact with. She smiled as she drove out of the driveway.

Jim stood in the doorway watching her leave with tears in his own eyes. He only hoped that this new person would work out because he was very spoiled from Martha. 

~~

Jim went to the hallway and said, “Mallory and Mitchell, I need to talk to you.” He then walked into the living room and sat down and waited for them. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already 2:00, so he didn’t have much time to tell the kids about Blair Sandburg. 

“Dad, I’m almost finished with my homework, can I finish it first?” Mitch asked. 

“No, I need to talk to you both right now,” Jim said letting them know it was important.

“Nothing’s wrong is it?” Mallory asked, being a born worrier.

“No, we have a new person coming today about the job that Martha left. And it’s a guy, so I wanted to warn you before he got here and to tell you that if you don’t like him, let me know right away,” Jim explained. 

“A guy is going to do the job?” Mitchell asked. 

“Yes, he’s a teaching fellow at the University and needs a place to stay and extra money for schooling, so it might be just perfect. Do you have a problem with it being a guy?” Jim asked. 

Mitch smiled and said, “No, we have you all the time, and we don’t have a problem with that.” Both of the children laughed. 

Jim smiled and asked, “Mal, how do you feel about having a man as a sitter and housekeeper?”

“It would depend on if he was nice or not. When do we get to meet him, Daddy?” Mal was looking forward to meeting the new guy. 

“In less then two hours, he’ll be here. I want you two to sit through the interview and tell me what you think of him, okay?” Jim asked, but really didn’t expect anything but a positive answer from his children. 

“Just yell when he gets here, Dad. I’m going to finish my school work and clean up my room.” Mitch said as he walked away. 

Jim smiled and answered, “Okay. Mal, you go ahead and finish your work too. We’ll have pizza or something easy tonight for dinner.”

“Don’t worry so much, Daddy.” Mallory kissed her daddy on his cheek and walked down the hallway to her room. Jim felt very blessed with these two children. They were wonderful kids and he couldn’t be happier with how they were turning out. 

~~

Blair Sandburg couldn’t believe how nice the neighborhood was that the Ellison house was found. His car wasn’t going to really fit in, but he would have to see how much he got paid before he thought about buying a new one. As he drove into the driveway, he saw a tall good looking man standing in the doorway watching him. _I would guess that you’re Jim Ellison._ Smiling, Blair got out of his car and walked up to the door. 

Jim opened the door with a smile on his face and stood aside so Blair could get through. “I’m Jim Ellison.”

“And I’m Blair Sandburg. You have a lovely home; it’s gorgeous in this neighborhood. Have you lived here long?” 

“About six years, and we love it here. Very quiet and the neighbors are very nice to my children.” 

Blair handed Jim his resume and said, “Should we sit down?”

“I’m sorry, I don’t mean to be rude, I wasn’t thinking. Yes, sit down and relax while I read your resume.” Jim began to scan the resume and realized that Rafe was right. The guy was good and had good references, including Rafe. 

Jim sat down for a moment and said, “I thought I would bring the children out for the interview since it’s up to them whether or not you get the job. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Oh, that’s a good idea. I can’t wait to meet them.” Blair was tapping one foot in nervousness which made Jim smile. He was glad to know that he wasn’t the only nervous one. 

Jim went and got the children and they stood in front of Blair as Jim said, “Blair Sandburg, this is Mallory and this is Mitchell.”

Blair smiled at both of them and said, “It’s very nice to meet you. I’m glad that your dad is letting you sit in on the interview so that you have a say in who is going to take care of you or not. Let the questions begin.” Blair sat back and smiled at all three of them. 

Jim could hear the younger man’s heart pounding and new he was a lot more nervous than he was letting on, but this was all right because the kids were very calm. 

They all sat down and Jim asked, “So what time do your classes start in the morning?”

“At ten, so I would have to leave here by nine at the latest. So that would give me time to make breakfast, clean up and get you two on the bus. I take it they take a bus?” 

Both of the kids said, “Yes, it picks us up right in front of the house.”

Jim continued, “So you would be here for breakfast, getting them ready for school and getting them on the bus, right?”

“Yes, I wouldn’t leave until nine every other morning.” Blair answered. 

“What about in the afternoon, what time would you be able to be back here for the bus drop-off?” Jim asked. 

“I teach until two, and I could be here by three every single day. I would be able to help with school work, pick up the house, do laundry and make dinner every night. I’ve been told I’m a good cook, so it wouldn’t be a bad thing.” Blair smiled at all of them. 

“What about your school work?” Jim asked. 

“I would do my studies at night after the children go to bed. I have a lap-top that I would be working on every night and a lot of reading material. I’m big on reading and I’m not really too big on television, I should tell you that up front.”

Jim smiled and said, “Martha didn’t allow them to watch more than an hour a night of television and she saw to it that they read at least one hour a day if not more. So these kids are used to different rules.”

“Glad to hear it,” Blair said, positively beaming with happiness. He liked this family already. 

“So you wouldn’t mind taking care of them seven days a week sometimes?” Jim asked. 

“Whatever works for you, Jim, works for me. I’m thrilled to get the interview and hope that you’ll give me a chance,” Blair replied. 

“Kids, do you have any questions?” Jim asked, knowing they would. 

Mal asked, “How do you feel about taking me to dance class every week. It’s twice a week for an hour each time. You don’t have to wait there while I take the lesson, you just drop me off.”

“Well, as long as the class is after school, there isn’t a problem. My car isn’t very pretty to look at, but it’s a decent running car,” Blair pointed out. 

“Oh, there is a car included in this job.” Jim interrupted. It’s a small SUV in the garage, and it’s yours with the job, if the kids agree to it.”

Mitch asked, “I have soccer practice twice a week and they are on different days than Mal goes, do you mind having to take me out two other days? My practice is from 4:00 to 5:30 on Monday and Friday.”

“That would be fine, Mitchell,” Blair said quietly. He hoped the kids liked him because he sure liked them. 

Mal said, “Our daddy has been sick lately, do you think you can get him to eat something?”

Blair looked at Jim with alarm and asked, “What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing that needs to be talked about now. What do you kids think of Mr. Sandburg?” Jim asked point blank. 

“I like him a lot,” Mallory said quickly with a big smile on her face. 

“I like him too. I say he should move in tonight,” Mitchell said just as quickly as Mal had. 

“Well, Blair Sandburg, it looks like you have a new job. How soon could you start?” Jim asked hopefully. 

“I have everything I own in my car. I could move in tonight and make dinner,” Blair said almost bouncing in place. He was so excited. 

“That would be perfect. The kids and I will help you bring everything in,” Jim said. 

The four of them walked out and got the boxes from Blair’s car and it didn’t take long because Blair didn’t own too much. Once he got everything inside Blair said, “I’ll start dinner while you two finish your homework.”

Jim liked that he was taking charge already. It was just what he needed. “I’m going to take a quick shower; I had a very long day.”

“That’ll be perfect, because by the time you’re done, I’ll have something fixed.” Blair made his way into the kitchen while Jim went into his bathroom. He was so glad he had a private bathroom, so he had some privacy in his home. It looked like things might be all right, and Blair Sandburg seemed like a good person, so Jim was hoping that things would work out. 

Blair found everything he could possibly need for stir fry, and found a wok, so he began cooking sweet and sour chicken for dinner. He found fresh broccoli, so he chopped that up and got it ready for the wok. He made the rice in the rice cooker and knew that wasn’t going to take long. He wandered into Mitchell’s room and said, “Are you getting hungry yet?”

“I’m starving,” Mitchell answered bouncing off his bed. “Can I set the table?”

“Yeah, that would be good. Thank you.” Blair stopped at Mallory’s room next and asked, “Are you hungry?”

“What are you making, Blair?” Mal asked.

“Sweet and sour Chicken with broccoli and rice,” Blair answered. 

“Daddy probably won’t be able to eat again. He usually just eats cream of rice cereal. Everything seems to burn his mouth lately, so that’s all he eats,” Mallory admitted. 

“Well, we’ll have him try dinner and if he can’t eat, I’ll make him some cream of rice,” Blair said as they walked into the kitchen. 

Blair began to stir fry the chicken and the broccoli and then made up the sauce really quick like. Jim came walking out of the bedroom and said, “Stir fry?”

“Daddy, Blair said he’d make you cream of rice if you can’t eat your dinner but he wants you to try it first,” Mal said sweetly. 

Jim blushed and said, “I’m having some trouble with my senses. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Blair’s heartbeat sped up when he heard this news and finished up dinner as quickly as he could. 

Blair said, “Soups on.”

They all laughed as they went to the table and sat down. Blair put everything on and the kids loved the look of it. Jim dished his children’s plates up first and then he put a small amount on his plate. Blair could tell he was afraid he wasn’t going to be able to eat. 

Blair dished up his dinner and they all began to eat. Blair noticed that Jim was eating, and not only eating, but eating very quickly. Before long the plate was empty. 

“Like that, do ya?” Blair asked. 

“I haven’t had a regular dinner in two weeks. This is delicious. I don’t know why I’m able to eat it, but I’m not going to complain. Thank you for a wonderful meal.”

“There’s more, Jim. Have seconds.” Blair suggested and Jim moved in for a second plate very quickly. He ate that one almost as fast as the first plate and kept making happy noises while he was eating. 

Mal laughed and said, “Daddy, you sound funny.”

Jim looked up and realized he probably sounded like some nutjob and blushed. “Sorry about that, kids and Blair. I was starving.”

“No need to apologize to me. This means you like my food.” Blair was very pleased. 

“I love your food too,” Mitch said shyly and continued eating. 

“I’m glad. You can tell me your favorite foods and I’ll get all the makings for them and cook up a special meal for all of you twice a week. How does that sound?” Blair asked. 

Jim said, “Sounds great to me. Oh by the way, I have a credit card for you to use at the grocery store. You can shop anytime you like and of course it comes out of the credit card, never your money.” Jim stood up and took the card out and handed it over to Blair right away.

“Thanks, man. This will help a great deal.” Blair couldn’t wait to make a list of things they needed so he could make up some great food. 

“Daddy’s favorite dish is lasagna; do you know how to make that?” Mallory asked. 

“I sure do. I make it with roast beef, like the true Italians do. I learned it from a little old lady from Italy. And it’s good, if I do say so myself.” Blair was quite proud of his lasagna. 

They all talked during dinner and Blair got up and started taking dishes into the kitchen and Jim started to help. “No, man. This is my job.”

“I’ve always helped with dishes. Always,” Jim said and continued helping. 

“Okay,” Blair answered and watched this good man who was raising his family and helping the hired help do the dishes. Yes, Blair Sandburg was very interested in this man. The good looks, the heightened senses and the helper from heaven came to mind. Blair knew that Jim Ellison wouldn’t be interested in him, but it didn’t hurt to look. Well, he didn’t think it would hurt to look. 

Blair washed the dishes and Jim loaded the dishwasher which wasn’t probably a good thing to do because all Blair kept doing was watching Jim bend over to load the plates and silverware in the machine. So he was getting a fine show of Jim’s ass but didn’t think this would be a proper thing to do from then on. Sighing, Blair went over and washed the table off, not seeing the look that Jim was giving him back. 

After the kids took their showers and got ready for bed, Blair read to them from a wonderful book he had as a child and the kids loved it. Mallory was lying on Mitch’s bed listening to the story and Jim had to carry the sleeping little girl into her room when Blair was done reading. 

Jim looked at Blair as he came out of Mitchell’s room and he smiled and said, “You’re doing a great job. The kids didn’t even miss Martha tonight, and I was concerned about it.”

“Jim, could I talk to you about something important?” Blair asked. 

Jim stood straighter and answered, “Sure.” 

Blair sat down and said, “Join me here. Why don’t we have a beer?” Blair stood up to get them both one. 

Jim sat down, expecting something bad when Blair handed him the beer. Jim took a drink and wondered why it tasted different tonight than the night before. That was very strange. 

“My studies are on heightened senses, and I’ve got someone that has three heightened senses that I’m doing my thesis on. I think I can help you with yours. I take it you have all five?” Blair asked hopefully. 

“I’m not going to be a freak show subject. Sorry, Chief.” Jim started to get up and Blair stopped him, pushing him back down. 

“I already have my thesis subject, so I don’t need you, but that doesn’t mean I can’t help you. Tell me if you’re having trouble with seeing too far away, hearing things in a different room, tasting things that you don’t want to taste, smelling things you definitely don’t want to be smelling and last but not least, feeling things that are driving you nuts. Are your clothes making you itch or get a rash?” Blair figured he would get some of these things out in the open and worked on. 

“You’ve described me perfectly. How do you know this stuff?” Jim really wanted to know. 

So Blair sat there drinking his beer and told him all about Sir Richard Burton’s book that he’d been studying since he was a young man and Jim was very interested. Blair told him about the zone out factor and Jim told him that he had already had that happen at work and that’s why he was off on medical leave right then. 

“There’s nothing wrong with you, man. You just need to work around the senses. As long as you know about the senses, you can control it.” Blair then talked to Jim about using a dial to turn the senses up or down to control them. After about five tries, Jim got the hang of it and was able to turn his senses down. 

“This is the first time in a long time that I believed that I can still be a good cop.” Jim said almost silently. 

“You can not only be a good cop, but you can be a great cop. It just takes some practice and we’ve got a lot of time to do it in,” Blair explained. 

“So, you’ll help me do this?” Jim asked shyly, not wanting to sound so needy. 

“Of course I’ll help you; it’s going to be great. I won’t use you as my subject, but this will help with some of the tests that I’m running on him, too. The time will go by quickly, you just wait and see. Now you need to have a partner that is aware of the zone out factor and help you through your sense evaluation. Do you have anyone at work that you trust?”

“Just Simon, and he wouldn’t be able to go out in the field with me every day, so I’m going to have to think of something else. I’m off for two weeks, how long do you think it’ll take me to get used to handling things by myself?” Jim was serious. 

Blair began to laugh and said, “Jim, this is going to take at least a year of tests and practice. I’ll help you all I can, but you’ll have to work with my office hours. Do you think that your boss would let me have a ride along status, where I would be with you every day, at least part of the time?” Blair was really excited about this idea and hoped that Jim would agree with him. 

“But Blair, you’re going to be with my kids, remember? What about them?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“We would have to have a night time sitter that could be here when the kids came home in the afternoon, but other than that, I don’t see why it would be a problem. We can work around it.” Blair suggested. 

“I don’t know anyone that can stay with the kids after school until we get off work, so I don’t know what to do now. If my ex-wife finds out that I’ve got problems, she’ll come and take the kids back. She’s just been waiting for a chance to do it anyhow.” Jim was pacing by this time. 

“You think that your ex would try and take the kids away just because you have two sitters?” Blair asked. 

Jim stopped pacing and said, “She never wanted the kids, but in the last few months she’s been asking me things about them. Things that an actual mother would ask and I’m afraid she’s looking for an excuse to take them from me.”

“Jim, I know a TA at the University that would be able to be here every day for a decent salary. She needs to pay her tuition too. She’s great with kids; I’ve seen her at the campus day care center. Would you like me to call her?” Blair offered. 

“Yeah, and we could go and talk to Simon tomorrow. He might go for it, and then again, he might fire my ass, but I could always work for my dad’s company, so it’s not a big deal. I’m okay for money.” Jim hoped that this girl could actually do it because he didn’t want to have to leave his job. He liked being a cop. 

Blair called Sydney Marshall and talked to her for about 20 minutes. Jim heard everything they said and he was smiling at the same time that Blair was smiling. Syd said she could start the following day. Blair gave her the address and told her to come over at 3:00 to wait for the kids with him and Jim. That way she could meet them and find out how Jim was going to pay her and everything. It was all set up for the next day and Blair was just as excited as Jim. 

Jim called Simon, next and set up an appointment with him for him and Blair for 5:00 so they could explain everything to him and hopefully have him understand. Jim never wanted anything so badly in his life. 

Blair did some tests on Jim to see how good he was with his eyes closed and the next thing he knew it was 2 a.m. Jim looked at his watch and said, “Shit…”

“I know, man, we have to get to sleep. I’ll have breakfast at 7:00 tomorrow morning. Don’t worry about a thing. Night, Jim.” Blair walked into his room and didn’t even wait for Jim to answer him. He was exhausted from all of the excitement. _This is your fucking lucky week. You found yourself a Sentinel and he’s all yours._

Jim heard Blair talking to himself and smiled. This might just work out all right after all. Now if Jim could only get Blair out of his mind sexually he’d have it made. Jim was bi and Blair was everything he looked for in a male partner. Too bad he was living in Jim’s house and taking care of Jim’s kids. No way would Jim date the sitter. _No way, Ellison, back off._

That night, Blair had a dream about being in Jim’s bed when the kids woke up and that was like a nightmare. He had to get his mind out of the gutter for the kids’ sake. Jim might be everything he looked for in a partner but he was off limits, at least for now. Blair knew he was going to have to treat him like a test subject to get him out of his mind. _Fuck…_ This might be a really long year. 

In the morning, Blair got up early and started making a nice breakfast for the kids. He made scrambled eggs, bacon and toast and woke them up to come and eat. Then he went and knocked on Jim’s door. Jim came out in his robe and Blair’s eyes almost popped out of his head. Jim had a really nice chest. _Concentrate on the kids, moron._

Jim saw what was happening and turned around and smiled. So he wasn’t the only one interested, Blair liked Jim too. That was nice. He would talk to him later. “Morning, Kids.”

“Morning, Dad,” Mallory said as she started stuffing her face first thing. 

“Good morning, Blair and Dad,” Mitch said with a smile. “Breakfast is really good. Dad, can we keep Blair?”

“Yeah, we can keep him, but I have some news. Blair needs to help your old dad at the station for a few hours every night, so we’re going to have a girl waiting here for you every day named Sydney. She’s a friend of Blair’s. And she’ll stay until we get home every night. You won’t be alone, so don’t worry about it,” Jim explained quickly and made sure they weren’t upset about it. 

Mitch said, “Dad, I’m old enough to keep an eye on Mal for a few hours every day until you get home. We don’t need a sitter.”

“Yes, we do. We don’t want your mom’s parents finding out about you being alone because they would want to take you away from me,” Jim decided to tell them the truth. 

“I don’t like Gramma and Grampa Plummer. They’re not even nice,” Mal said truthfully. 

“Well, like them or not, they are allowed to see you now and then, so we have to make the best of things. Don’t worry about any of this and we’ll have Syd here this afternoon to meet you and keep an eye on you for the first time. Stop worrying, both of you,” Jim ordered. Jim didn’t like the grandparents anymore than the kids did but he tried to keep everything running smoothly. 

Once the kids were ready for school, they waited for the bus and Blair talked with them, while Jim cleaned up the kitchen. Blair really liked these two kids, they were great. When the bus drove up, Mal said, “See you tonight, Dad and Blair” and ran out the door. Mitch grabbed his things and went flying out the door. “See you both this afternoon,” He called out. 

As the bus drove off, Blair was sad to see it go. “Those are great kids, Jim. Really great kids.”

“Thanks, I like them too. We’ve been alone for about six years, they don’t know much about life with anyone but just me,” Jim said finishing up the kitchen. 

Blair decided to get right to the heart of the matter. “Didn’t you ever date? Surely they saw the people you brought home at night, right?”

“No, I don’t bring anyone home and if I do go out, I always took care of my business away from our home. I didn’t want them to be confused.” 

“So Jim, are you telling me that I can’t ever bring a date home?” Blair asked incredulously. 

Jim smiled and said, “I smell your scent when you’re around me and know that you’re interested. If you want to see me outside the house, I wouldn’t be opposed to that.” 

Blair just stood there gawking. “What a nice way to put it. So basically we have to fool around away from the house?”

“Yes, if you’re open to it, I am too.”

“I’m not bitching but you don’t really seem to be a person that dates guys. Are you sure about this?” Blair asked. 

“I’ve dated guys in the past and Carolyn knew about that when we met. She told me that if I ever brought a man into the house to live with me with our children, she would fight for custody. So I don’t give her any reasons to get a lawyer.”

“So if I wanted to fool around, I have to meet you somewhere?” Blair asked. 

“That’s the plan,” Jim answered. 

“Well, I’m not going to be anyone’s fucking little secret so you can just date someone else. I’m not interested. Thanks, anyhow.” Blair went into the bedroom to get his things for class. Jim followed him and said, “It wouldn’t be that bad, do you think?”

Blair just stood there in shock and said, “You think it would be all right to keep me on the side somewhere? Where? A hotel? Better yet, probably a seedy dive somewhere?” Blair asked sarcastically. 

Jim followed him into the kitchen and said, “I know you’re interested because I can tell by your scent. So who are you trying to fool?”

“I’m trying to fool myself because I’m not doing this. Don’t ever bring it up again. I’ll date people when I want to date and you do the same. I never want to talk about this again. Have a good day.” Blair left, slamming the door behind him. 

Jim couldn’t understand what went wrong. He thought if he brought it out into the open, it would be easier to understand and they’d both be able to handle it. _Clearly, Ellison, you are an idiot._

~~

Blair Sandburg was many things, but a whore wasn’t one of them. He couldn’t believe Jim Ellison wanted him to meet him at dives somewhere and keep it a secret. Nope, Blair Sandburg would drive that man to distraction and he would be begging for a date soon enough. Blair got a beautiful smile on his face and began to think up things to drive Jim Ellison wild. _This was going to be good._

~~

Jim couldn’t believe that Sandburg had slammed the door on him. How dare he get pissed off, I mean, he didn’t have to worry about losing his children. Jim did. So if he didn’t want to do anything, then so be it. Jim would find someone else to date, and soon because it had been a long time since his dick had seen any action. 

He cleaned the house up and then took a long hot shower, making good use of his right hand and feeling pretty good about that. Who needed a fucking date? His hand was pretty good with these senses coming online. He barely had to touch his dick and he was ready to come. _Who needed Sandburg?_

~~

The doorbell rang at 2:45 and Jim answered the door to a very pretty young girl. “Jim Ellison?” she asked. 

“You must be Sydney Marshall, come on in.” Blair hadn’t mentioned how gorgeous she was. And she was super young, which bothered Jim too. _More to the liking of one Blair Sandburg._

Blair opened the door and walked through at exactly 3:00. “Hi Syd, I see you already met Jim. Isn’t this house great?”

“Yes, it’s a great house. Now I can’t wait to meet the kids,” Syd said smiling. 

The school bus drove up at the moment and left the kids off and they came running in the front door. “Hi Dad, hi Blair,” Mallory said cutely. 

“Hi Mallory, I would like you to meet Sydney Marshall, who is going to be your afternoon sitter every day.”

“Hello Mallory, it’s nice to meet you,” Syd said sweetly. 

“And this is Mitchell.” Jim introduced his son and saw his son smiling at Syd like a goon. 

Sydney sat down on the sofa and said, “Why don’t you two sit by me and tell me about your day at school.”

Jim and Blair watched as the children sat next to her and told her about their day. They could both tell that she was going to work out well; she was getting along famously with both of them. 

At 4:00, Jim asked, “Do you mind if we leave now for the station house?”

“No, by all means, go. I have your emergency numbers, right? Where did you put them?” She smiled as she knew Jim would have them somewhere close by the phone. Both kids took her hand and showed her where the list was and Jim and Blair knew they were safe to go. 

“See you later, Mallory, Mitchell and Syd.” Blair called out as he walked out the door. He went and sat in the SUV that Jim had in the driveway. 

Jim said goodbye to all of them and kissed his children as he usually did. He felt pretty good about leaving them with Syd. He walked out to the SUV and found Sandburg waiting for him, raring to go. 

“So are you going to be able to work with me after this morning?” Jim asked as he pulled out of the driveway. 

“What happened? I told you, nothing was going to happen, so don’t worry about it. I’m ready to go to work as a sidekick,” Blair teased. 

“First we have to talk Simon into it and see if you can get a ride along permit.” 

“What, they don’t have one called Sidekick for a day?” Blair teased some more. 

It irritated Jim that Blair was taking this all in stride. Damn it, he wanted to date Sandburg, but evidentially Blair didn’t feel the same way.

There was no more talking until they got to the station. Then Jim said, “Remember to keep quiet and let me do the talking.”

“Yes, Master,” Blair teased. 

Jim glared at Blair and said, “We have to be serious now.”

They went up in the elevator and Rafe saw Blair get off the lift and met him halfway and said, “Sandburg, it’s good to see you. Did you get the job?”

“Yeah, not only did I get the job, but I’m here about a part time job helping Jim out for my thesis,” Blair said quickly. 

Jim said, “Sandburg, come on. Simon is waiting.” 

“I take it Simon waits for no man?” Blair said laughing and Jim knew he was going to keep screwing around until it pissed Simon off. When Blair got next to him he whispered, “Shut up, Sandburg, and I mean it.”

“Yes, sir,” Blair said and saluted as he walked into Simon’s office. 

Jim introduced Blair to Simon and then told Blair to sit down. Jim told Simon all about the senses and that Blair could help him out. He told him how he wanted Blair to have ride-along-status and Simon just chomped on his unlit cigar. Jim also told him about their living arrangements and Sydney taking care of the children in the early evenings. When he was all done, he stood there waiting for Simon to yell or something. 

“So Jim, this is true? You can hear what’s going on in the next room with the door closed?” Simon asked, shocked to his core. 

“I told you that before, Simon. I can hear what Joel is saying in his office down the hall, not just the next room,” Jim said almost happy to be able to tell his boss that he wasn’t nuts. 

Simon turned to Blair and said, “So you can help him control it so he doesn’t do what he did two days ago?”

Blair stood up and said, “That was a zone out and as long as he stays in control, he shouldn’t zone out so much. It’s going to take a little time to get him used to it, but I see progress happening soon. When do you think you’ll find out about the ride-along-status?”

“I’ll talk to the Commissioner tomorrow and get back with you two in the next two days. Just hang in there, Jim.” Simon patted Jim on the back as he walked them to the door. “It was good meeting you, Sandburg. I hope to see you again soon.”

“Thank you, Simon. I hope to be working with you soon, too.” Blair walked out of the door and went over to the elevator. As he waited he wondered what Jim was doing. He turned around and saw Jim walking up behind him, looking more like someone that was stalking him then just meeting him there. Blair realized he might have his hands full with this man. He was very sexy. 

Jim could smell Blair again, knowing full well that Blair wanted him as badly as Jim wanted the younger man. Now he just had to talk him into it. 

~~

When they got to the SUV, Blair said, “That went rather well if you ask me. He believed every word you said. I like him a lot.”

Jim smiled over at Blair as he drove out of the parking lot. He continued smiling as he said, “Last chance for a quick date. I’m in the mood if you are.”

“Are you asking me if I want to go fuck and run? I just know you’re not asking me that. You are so rude.” Blair turned away from Jim and looked out the window. 

“I could smell your scent for me again; I thought maybe you had changed your mind,” Jim explained. 

“Not unless you want to date me. I’m not some dirty little secret that you can push under a rug when you’re uncomfortable with the idea.” Blair still wasn’t looking at Jim, he was still ignoring him. 

“Fine, don’t say I didn’t offer.” Jim was bummed out because he was warm for Blair’s form. He would love to fuck him any day of the week, but he had that rule and had to stick to it. 

“Thanks for the offer, but I can get better,” Blair said snidely. 

“Just remember what I said about sleeping with anyone at my house. You bring no one to my house,” Jim bellowed. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Blair answered sarcastically. 

They didn’t talk all the rest of the way home. Jim was saddened to find himself in the driveway already, he really liked Blair. It was too bad he had those stinking rules. 

They walked in the door and found both of the children doing homework with Syd. Everything was going well. She had made a nice dinner and heated it up for both of them before she left. Jim was impressed, but he really didn’t like the way Syd looked at Blair. He would have to keep an eye on them. 

~~

The next few months passed by very quickly as Jim was allowed to go back to work right away and Blair got his observer status after the first day. Jim tried to stay at the station in the morning and then in the afternoon, he went with Blair out on calls. It was working out fine, except for the fact that Jim wanted Blair more every day. It didn’t help that Blair acted like Jim didn’t exist anymore. Jim couldn’t smell that special scent any longer, so he figured that Blair was taking care of his needs elsewhere. 

Mallory and Mitchell were doing well and loved being with Blair and Sydney, so Jim wasn’t worried about them as much anymore either. Everything was working out well, except that Jim wasn’t getting any. And he was getting very grouchy. 

~~

Jim was on a call with Blair and Blair was flirting with a girl at the scene. Jim was ready to knock Blair upside the head, but kept from doing it because he would look like a jealous caveman, then. When they got into the SUV, Jim asked, “So who are you dating these days?”

“None of your business,” Blair said off handedly. 

“What do you mean none of my business? I was just making friendly conversation. I just wondered who you were seeing,” Jim said as casually as he could. 

“It’s not your business who I see or don’t see, as long as I do it away from your home, it shouldn’t matter.” Blair wasn’t seeing anyone, but Jim didn’t have to know that. 

“Are you fucking Syd?” Jim asked outright. 

“Oh that’s charming, Ellison, why not just ask me if I fuck her in front of the kids? No, I’m not fucking Syd and it’s not because she doesn’t want to, but I have ethics,” Blair said. 

“Why don’t you ever ask me about who I’m seeing?” Jim asked. 

“Because you’re seeing no one. If you were having sex, you wouldn’t be such a grump. It would be nice if you stopped being a grump to the kids, at least.” Blair was quite pleased with himself for tell Jim this. 

“If I ask you something, will you tell me the truth?” Jim asked. 

“I guess…” 

“Are you sleeping with anyone?” Jim asked quickly. 

“There you go asking about my sex life again. I don’t brag and I don’t share the details about my life with anyone. So please don’t ask me again.” Blair was pissing Jim off. 

“So if I asked you to go to a hotel with me tonight, you would turn me down?” Jim asked hoping for a different answer this time. 

“No, I wouldn’t go with you. How many times do I have to tell you, I’m not sleeping in a hotel room with you?”

“So if I asked you to sleep in my bedroom, you would?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Why are you bringing this up? It’s not like it’s ever going to happen, so let’s not drudge it up again. Please drop the subject.” Blair was tired of trying to fend off Jim’s advances. Actually, Blair was hoping that Jim would give in and invite him to his bedroom some night, but realized that this would never happen. So, for right now, his hand was his only date. 

“I really do like you, Sandburg,” Jim said softly. 

“What difference does it make? Does it change the rules, I don’t think so. So let’s forget about all of it and go on with our lives.” Now, Blair really was getting tired of it.

“Do you like working with me every afternoon?” Jim asked. 

Blair smiled over at Jim and said, “I love working with you. And you’re always so good about doing the tests that I come up with. Thank you for that.”

Jim thought a moment and said, “So if I changed the rules, you might consider me?”

“Yes, I would consider you, but you’re not going to change the rules, so why talk about them?” Blair wondered if this was Jim’s way of making Blair’s life a living hell. Blair wanted to be in Jim’s bed so badly, it wasn’t even funny, but he knew that it wouldn’t work out. 

“Are you almost done with your thesis?” Jim changed the subject quickly as to not have to talk about changing rules again. 

“Yes, I’ve got it done; I just have to get it ready. I’m going to be actually done with school. I won’t know what to do with myself.” Blair was saddened by this. 

“Well, you’re going to keep working with me, right?” 

“Jim, you won’t need me in a few more months, then where will I be? I’ve got to start thinking about the future,” Blair explained. 

“So you’re going to move?” Jim was shocked to hear this. 

“Well, yeah. I can’t keep living with you and your children like I belong there. The kids are getting a little too attached as it is. I don’t want to break their hearts when I leave. I’m going to miss all of you like crazy when I do leave.” Blair decided to tell Jim just how he felt. 

“I don’t want you to move out, ever.” Jim said softly. 

“Jim, let’s not go there again. It wouldn’t work.” Blair was tired of the circle Jim kept taking him in. 

“I think I’m in love with you.” Jim said so quietly that Blair hardly heard him. 

Blair was shocked. He never expected Jim to say anything like that, so he said, “I’m in love with you too. But there is nothing we can do about it. Let’s drop it and get back to the station to finish our paperwork.”

Both men were quiet after that. Jim didn’t say one word all the way home that night and Blair was happy about that. He really didn’t feel like fighting with Jim again. It was getting tiring. 

That night Syd left right away and said that she didn’t feel good. It was good that Jim was off for the next two days because Syd looked like she had the flu or something. 

Blair sat with the kids on the sofa and asked, “How was your day today?”

Mallory said, “I had a great day. We had a test and I got an A in it. The teacher said that he could tell that I was doing my homework well. I told him that I had three people helping me.” She was quite proud of her three favorite people. 

Mitchell said, “I got an A on a test today too. Mine was in Science. Thank you for all of the help last night, Blair. It was all in the test.”

Jim watched Blair with the kids and got a lump in his throat. Blair loved the kids, Jim could tell. They would just die if Blair moved out. Jim cleared his throat and said, “It’s time to get ready for bed.”

“Dad, its only 8:00. I’m not tired,” Mallory whined. 

“Tough, I wish to talk to Blair about something, so you both go get ready for bed and let me know when you’re ready for kisses and hugs and we’ll come in,” Jim said sternly. 

As soon as the kids left the room Blair looked at Jim and said, “What do you want to talk to me about?”

“I want to know how to ask my kids if they mind if I date you? I need help with this.” Jim wanted to do this right. 

“Are you serious? You want to date me?”

“Yes, I want to date you, I want you to move into my room and have Syd move into yours. I want us to start a life together and I don’t care about Carolyn anymore. If she tried to get them back, I don’t think a judge would allow it after all of these years. Do you know how to break it to the kids?” Jim was a nervous wreck. 

Blair walked into Mallory’s room with Jim following close behind. “Mal, come into Mitch’s room, I need to talk to you both about something important.”

Blair started for Mitchell’s room and sat down on the bed and waited for Mallory. “I need to talk to you seriously, Mitch, do you think you can be serious?” Blair asked. 

“I’m serious a lot. I want to hear what you have to say,” Mitch said sadly, he just knew Blair was moving. He just knew it. 

Mallory came into the bedroom, all ready for bed with tears in her eyes. 

Jim picked her up and asked, “Why are you crying?”

“Because we know you’re going to let Blair move. That’s what the talk is about, isn’t it? We don’t want him to move, we like him.” She put her head on Jim’s shoulder and began to sob. 

“I’m not leaving. I’m not moving. So let’s get that out of the way right off,” Blair began. 

“Yay!” Both of the kids said at the same time. 

“Do you know what it means to be gay?” Blair asked. 

“Yeah, it means two guys together or two ladies together,” Mitch answered. 

“I knew that too,” Mallory said with a smile. “Just like you and my dad.”

“It wouldn’t bother you if your dad wanted to date me?” Blair asked, shocked at Mallory’s admission. 

Mitchell smiled and said, “We thought you already were.”

Jim just smiled at his children and said, “I want to date Blair, but I want him to move into my bedroom, so we’ll be together all the time. Would this bother either of you?” Jim was finally getting the hang of this. Blair was good for him, too. 

“It wouldn’t bother me,” Mallory said sweetly and hugged her daddy. 

“It wouldn’t bother me either,” Mitchell said and hugged Blair. 

“You could move in to daddy’s room tonight. We could help you before bedtime,” Mallory offered. 

Jim smiled and said, “That sounds like a good plan. Let’s get him all moved into my room. It’ll now be our room, Blair.”

Blair stood up and said, “I’m ready to move in.” They all smiled and moved everything from Blair’s room into Jim’s room and they were done in short order because Blair really never put anything up on the walls. He didn’t feel like he was going to be staying, so he left them bare. 

“Who is going to sleep in this room now?” Mitchell asked. 

Blair said, “We’re thinking about hiring Syd full time and having her move in. She’s having a hard time paying her bills right now and could use a place to stay. What do you think of that?”

Both kids were jumping around and said, “Yay!”

Jim leaned into Blair and kissed him softly. Blair just melted. He couldn’t believe that Jim did it in front of his children and he couldn’t believe that his children were okay with it. Blair loved those kids. 

Jim said, “It’s time for bed now. It’s late. 7:00 comes early, so let’s get started on the night’s sleep.” Jim wanted them to be asleep fast, so he could fuck Blair’s brains out. 

~~

Jim was taking a shower and Blair knocked on the door. “You can come in, Chief.”

“Can I join you?” Blair asked. 

“Sure, this is a big shower.” Jim made room and Blair stood under the nice warm stream of water. 

Jim began to wash Blair’s body with the Zest body wash he had in there and Blair couldn’t believe how great it felt to have Jim touch his naked body. Jim started to stroke Blair’s cock and Blair stopped him. 

“No way… I want to come with you in me.” 

Jim didn’t think he could get any harder, but he was wrong. His dick was so hard he would be able to pound nails with it. They both got clean and rinsed off and got out of the shower and dried off. Jim kept kissing Blair over and over again, hoping that he was showing Blair enough attention. 

“Does this count as foreplay because I’m almost ready to come from you just kissing me?” Blair asked. 

Jim pushed Blair on the bed and went over and locked the bedroom door. They didn’t want to have any interruptions. Jim got between Blair’s legs and began to kiss and lick his way up until he reached Blair’s cock. Blair was already squirming around and Jim took him into his mouth and began to suck. 

“Jim, get me ready because I’m not going to last long this way and I want you inside of me when I come. Please?”

Jim got the lube and began to loosen up Blair’s anus easily with one finger, followed by two, making Blair make wonderful noises. By the time Jim had three fingers in, Blair was begging for Jim’s cock. 

Jim lifted Blair’s legs up to his waist and slid slowly into him and waited until he saw the look he wanted on Blair’s face, and then once he saw it, he began to thrust in and out, in and out. Blair was begging for release by this time and Jim finally started to fist Blair’s cock in time with his thrusts, so they could come together. Blair was getting close, so Jim kissed him soundly so he wouldn’t make as much noise and Blair came with a shout into Jim’s mouth and Jim followed right behind him, mumbling something about “I love you”. 

Once he slid out of Blair, he moved and got the wipes so they could clean each other off. Blair couldn’t believe how great he felt. 

“That was great, Jim. I feel terrific.”

Jim smiled and said, “I aimed to please. I hope to last a little longer next time. It’s been a while for me and I knew I would come quickly. I love you.”

Blair beamed with joy and answered, “I love you, too.”

Jim snuggled up behind Blair and said, “You were really tight, it felt wonderful.”

“It was my first time.” 

Jim pulled away from Blair and shouted, “What? What do you mean, your first time?”

“I’ve done blowjobs and rubbing up against each other, but I was saving anal sex for someone special. I can’t think of anyone more special than you,” Blair explained. 

Jim hugged him hard and said, “I love you so much. You have no idea how much I wanted you all of these months.”

“So we’re forever, right?” Blair asked shyly. 

“Yes, we’re forever and no one else for us, but us.” Jim let Blair know he wasn’t going to share with anyone. 

“What if Carolyn’s folks find out about us? Will that tear us apart?” Blair was a little insecure about that. 

“No, nothing is going to tear us apart except us being stupid. I love you and we’re together forever. Don’t worry about my in-laws.”

“Okay, I won’t worry then. Can I tell my mom about us?”

“Sure. When am I going to meet her? I’d like for her to meet the kids too.” Jim asked, hoping it wasn’t going to be too soon, because he didn’t want to share Blair right now. 

“Let’s give us a month or two and then I’ll call her. She’ll be thrilled. Well, except for me sleeping with a pig.” Blair made the oink, oink, oink sound making Jim laugh. 

“She doesn’t like cops?” Jim was shocked. 

“No, but she’ll love you, I just know it.” Blair kissed Jim and pulled the covers up to start to go to sleep. 

“Hang on, we need to get boxers on and open the door for the kids. They’re used to having me all the time, I don’t want that to change with us, okay?” Jim got his boxers on and opened up the bedroom door. 

“Sounds good to me.” Blair put his on and snuggled back with Jim again and before long, they were both falling asleep. 

Everything works out in the end, and in their case, it really worked out in the end. 

The end


End file.
